


The Divine Comedy: A Series of Drabbles

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: seasonal_spuffy, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The history of Buffy and Spike, past, present and future, told in 100 word segments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inferno

Blow met blow in the apache dance. Her rage turned to lust. Her hand unleashed him.

They fell through the floor, still joined, descending deeper and deeper into the pit. The night filled with their moans and shrieks. Bloody and bruised, they devoured each other. Finally, spent, they slept, not touching.

Sun fire woke them. He was stupid. She was cruel. Her night was a bad dream; his, a dark fantasy.

She threw on her clothes, vowing never again. He watched her leave, unable to follow.

He tried to remember every detail. She tried to forget everything.

Joined, not united.

**  
Nothing made sense. Time twisted and writhed around her. The only constant was Spike.

He was no help. All his suggestions burned inside her. To lie. To hide. To pretend she wasn’t the killer she knew she was. A killer like him.

She would not play in the pit with him. Time to drag herself out. Be right. Be good.

But she hit him as he lay on the ground, refusing to defend himself. She struck him. She beat him. Why wouldn’t he fight back? She barely saw him though the red of her own rage. Her own self disgust.

***  
This can’t be happening.

I let myself believe for a second that she cared.

Then Captain “God I hate that man” came in and shot it all down the crapper.

Okay, hiding the eggs was not my most brilliant plan. Didn’t know what they were. Thought I’d make her a few bob and surprise her. Take some of the load off.

The worst part? Not the cavalier way she chucked the grenade into my bedroom and blew it to pieces.

No, it was the way she left. The way she said it was over.

The way she called me William.

****  
This can’t be happening.

Seeing Spike and Anya - Anya! - having sex. Everyone watching.

How could he do this? How could he hurt me this way? Why?

Why Anya? Why not some nameless little hooker? And why in the Magic Box?

My baby sister saw them. Xander saw them. It took everything I have to stop him from killing Spike. Why did I stop him?

If that had been all. If that had been the end of it.

But he told Xander. Told him what we had...

I feel dirty. I feel naked. I feel...

God help me, I feel jealous.

*****

It is the night, and he rides off into the dark.

 _Holding her down. She struggles. She cries in frustration._

Everything inside him is screaming “What have I done?”

 _Knee between her legs. Clenching her arms._

It can never be right now.

 _Lips forced to hers, blocking her cries._

He forces the motorcycle, faster, faster.

 _Flash of breast._

Into the dark.

 _Stink of liquor in her face._

Smell of the gasoline.

 _That’s why I can never trust you._

Roar of the engine.

 _Buffy, my God, I didn’t..._

But he did. And now he must make sure it never happens again.


	2. Purgatorio

She’d run out into the night, overwhelmed by what she’d seen and heard. How was it possible, that he could have a soul? How could it have happened? How could he have wanted it?

Did he really love her that much? She’d wanted to believe he couldn’t love.

She ran half a mile before she stopped and thought about what she’d done. Left him lying on that cross.

She turned around and ran back to the church. He was gone, the smell of his burning flesh lingering in the air. She hoped he’d climbed down. The alternative was beyond bearing.

**

She shouldn’t have forgiven him. She should have staked him, right there in the cellar, amidst the dust of his victims. What did it mean?

She had to forgive him. How could she slay him, so confused and afraid, in the cold of the cellar, when he had risked everything for his soul. She knew what it meant. He’d changed.

He was being controlled by the First. She explained it, and now he knew it too.

He sat, wrapped in the blanket in her living room, wondering why.

She watched him, fearing for him, wanting to protect him, wondering how.

***  
This is what he deserves. The torture. Being picked apart bit by bit. The knives. Being held under the water, in no way dangerous to him except in his mind.

In his mind, where he sees her. Not real, yet there. He dreams she helps him, but he knows she won’t. She has other things to deal with than the likes of him.

Foolish of it to use Dru, though. It can’t hurt him that way, can’t tempt him.

She comes to save him, again, but this time he touches her. She’s real. Real as the compassion in her eyes.

****  
The girls watch them closely. Most are a bit afraid of him, knowing what he is, but Buffy trusts him, and she’s their leader. They have a kind of dance as they work, almost like their movements were choreographed. They look comfortable together.

The girls wonder at that. Just what the relationship is. How a vampire and a slayer can come together as teachers, colleagues. And what else they do together.

Whatever they are, they’re beautiful to watch. Both blond, muscular, small in stature and yet each commanding respect with their very presence.

They stand together, side by side. Equals.

*****  
Lying together, wrapped in each others arms, they find the intimacy and tenderness they’d never found in their tempestuous affair. He watches her as she sleeps. She gently strokes his fingers as he does.

There is a peace here neither had believed they would find.

But now the time for peace is in the past, and two champions fight to save the world. The time is short.

They clasp hands, and everything that words cannot express passes between them. It is a memory she will hold on to in life. It is a memory that will sustain him in death.


	3. Paradiso

There are people standing on the sidewalk. He doesn’t see them. Not since he’s seen her.

She’s beautiful, as always. Her blonde hair gleams in the glow of the streetlights. Her body is lean, muscled, more honed than ever if her arms are an indication. Her face.

She’s been hurt, by the look in her eyes. She’s hurt now, seeing him. Realizing.

He can’t look in her eyes. He’s afraid of what else he’ll see. The recrimination. The hate? Does she hate him?

Not contacting her made so much sense. Until now.

He’s expecting a slap. A punch.

Not this.

**

She was sure Faith was lying when she’d said she’d seen him. Lying, or mistaken.

But it’s true. He’s standing right in front of her, looking just like he did the last time she’d seen him. The time she’d lost him. The time he hadn’t believed.

He’s beautiful.

She grieved for him. She threw herself into her work. She moved on.

She has a million questions. Where has he been? Why didn’t he tell her? Does he hate her now, for leaving him?

The hell with questions.

She throws herself into his arms and holds him tight.

Never letting go.

***

His body is as cool as she remembered. Hers is burning.

This is the dance they could never quite get in rhythm. Now they’re in perfect synchronization.

For the first time, they’re together. Two becoming one.

They can’t get enough. That was true before.

They can’t get enough... of each other.

She always took. Now she gives. He takes everything she offers and returns it.

They explore every inch, every centimeter, every atom.

Every smell. Every taste.

They whisper words like ‘love’ and ‘darling’ and ‘never leave me again.’

When they finally sleep, they sleep wrapped in each others’ arms.

****

She’s glad to see her sister happy. She never thought it would be with Spike, what with him being a vampire and dead and all.

It will never be like it was when she was a kid and he was her babysitter. Too much has happened, but things are good.

She likes to come over and watch old movies with them. It’s fun, because Buffy gets all weepy at the sad parts and Spike remembers them from when they were new.

She really likes it when they fall asleep on each others’ shoulders. She never thought she’d call them ‘cute.’

*****

People really don’t blink anymore when they see an older woman with a younger man. What makes them take a second look is how attractive they are, and how right they look together.

If people saw them working together, they would really understand.

They know each other so well, every step, that the big bads never stand a chance.

Until the day a bigger, badder bad takes them both out. Leaves her body covered with ash.

If people could see beyond this reality, they would see two bright souls dance together as they rise, going where no one can follow.


End file.
